Demon's bodyguard
by I'llEatYou'rePickle
Summary: He has to protect the demon boy, but from who? AkuRoku ...summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Demon's bodyguard**

AN: Hehe just read it :o

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Katamari. T.T Oh well, at least I own a computer and a pickle :D **

**Ch1**

"Number 8, I have a mission for you, It's very important so listen carefully". A tall figure with a black long cloak paid attention to the man before him and nodded. The man before him had long silver hair and orange eyes. He was the leader of the most powerful organization, known as 'Organization XIII'.

"You have to protect Roxas Hikari, he is 17 years old and lives in Twilight Town. Someone is after him and we don't know who it is but they must not lay a hand on him".

"Ok, what's so special 'bout him? I mean, he is just a kid" said number 8.

"He is not just like any ordinary kid, although he looks like one; he is the son of the most powerful demon, Jenova. After the age of 18, he will start to show signs of the power that runs inn his blood. It will be a week from now, and I believe the enemy will start to show up in after he will become 18" he glanced at number 8 and looked at him sharply as he continued, "I know you're capable to do this. Be careful number 8".

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry I'm your best guy, I'll be fine" he reassured his superior.

"Alright, you are dismissed. Go prepare yourself for the mission. Leave as fast as possible"

"Sure thing, cya!" he saluted and walked out the office towards his house. 'Damn Xemnas and his missions. I hope this Roxas is worth protecting…'

"Oi, Axel! Over here!" yelled someone from behind.

"Dem! Where have you been? Haven't seen you days!" said Axel.

"Oh, Xemnas gave me a mission. Something with washing cats, go figure. Dude, don't ever wash a cat. Look what it did to me!" complained a sandy blond with a mullet-mohawk thing.

"I wasn't even going to try it. I just got a mission, protecting someone. Don't know for how long, but it's much better than washing cats" Axel snickered. "Guess I should get going, later".

"Ok, have fun dude! We'll miss you!" yelled the blond as he ran towards who knows where.

Axel got home and packed quickly the stuff he needed. He took of his cloak which revealed spiky long red hair and deep green eyes. "I won't need it for a while" he murmured and stuffed the cloak to his bag. He locked his house, got to his car and drove of to Twilight Town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A petit blond was sleeping soundly when the cursed alarm clock decided to disturb his oh so precious sleep time.

"Damn clock…" muttered the blond. "Oh, well, time for school, get a hold of yourself Roxas" The blond got out of bed and growled "oh, great. Now I'm talking to myself". Roxas got ready for school and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

The blond was living alone, he had no parents, no family, he never met them or knew who they were, but he was working hard to help his foster mother, Aeris gainsborough. Aeris was the best foster mother he could ever get, although she was working a lot and usually was on business trips, she took care of him and tried to spend as much time with him as she could. She treated him as her own son. Even though they had lots of money, he still wanted to work and help Aeris.

He was hard working and smart, he had friends and was going to high school, and he even had a girlfriend. He looked like a normal teenager, but he never felt normal. He always thought there was something different in him from every one else, he didn't know what it is, but he will find out sooner or later.

He left the apartment and walked to school. He met up with his best friend, Hayner, and the day was as normal as always, except one thing, why did he always felt like he was being watched?

------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how am I suppose to know how the kid looks like?" The red head asked himself. He was in a hotel room in Twilight town. He took out his cell phone and phoned his leader. "Yo, Xemnas, how does Roxas looks like?"

"I'll send you a picture. It will arrive to you in less then 5 minutes".

"Ok, thanks, later" he hung up and waited. Two minutes later came a blue haired male out of a portal.

"Axel, I came to deliver this to you" said the blue haired male.

"Thanks Saix, you can go now. Make out with Xemnas or something" Axel took the brown package and ignored Saix's glare. Saix took his leave and the red head opened the package. There was about 7 pictures and a paper with more details about the blond. There was his address, family history, details about his foster mother, his school and etc.

He looked at the photos and smirked, "This mission will be more fun than I thought it would be".

-----------------------------------------------------

"Did you found the target?"

"Yes, sir Ansem. We followed him all day, he didn't show any signs yet" answered a silver haired teenager.

"Good. Keep watching, Organization XIII will try to stop us from getting it, so be careful. I believe the organization already sent someone to protect Roxas". Orange eyes stared coldly into the teen's aqua colored ones.

"I will" the teenager said sharply.

"I am counting on you, Riku. Do not disappoint me or you will face the consequences"

"Yes sir Ansem!" said riku and walked out of the room.

"I will get you Roxas, you hold the key. The key to all…"

---------------------------------------------------------

At the moment, Roxas was watching the town from the station tower. Like always, he was eating his favorite ice cream, seasalt ice cream. The town looked peaceful and the sunset gave it shades of orange, yellow and maybe a little bit pink. He didn't notice the tall man who came and sat next to him until he said "This town is just too peaceful". The blond was startled and whipped his head to the side to meet the intruder. "Hey there, sunshine". The first thing that Roxas noticed about him was the flaming spiky long hair.

"Who the hell are you? And don't call me like that"

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" a grin crept its way to the man's face and he offered a handshake.

"Sure. I'm Roxas, Hikari Roxas." The blond took the offer with a small smile. Axel didn't pull his hand out and kept holding Roxas' hand. "Umm…you can let go now" but the redhead just kept staring into the blonds blue orbs. The blond felt a little awkward and gasped when something wet licked his cheek. "What the hell, Axel?" the blond yelled and wiped his cheek.

"You had ice cream on you" said the grinning red head.

"I could get it off by myself, you know" he felt that his face started to hit up. "So…you're new here?" Roxas asked and looked up to meet bright green eyes. Fuck, those were the greenest eyes he ever saw.

"Yeah, I came here today"

"Oh, cool, it's getting late. I should get home" the blond stood up and looked at Axel, "I'll see you later or something". Axel looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Sure thing roxy" The blond blushed and glared at the red head.

"Don't call me that. Later" and the blond left. Axel sat there for a little longer watching the already darker town.

'He is so adorable' he chuckled. 'The enemy is already watching after him. It was a good decision to not wear the cloak. Bah, gotta report to Xemnas' and with that thought he left.

He got back to his hotel room and called his leader. "Oi, Xemnas!"

"What is it, number 8?" asked and irritated low voice.

"The enemy is already watching after Roxy"

"That's not good. Keep it low and stay close to him as much as you can"

"Gladly" Axel smirked and hung up. "I'm already looking forward to next time, blondie".

---------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas got home and noticed that Aeris left him something. A note.

'_Dear Roxas, I have a very important business trip, I'll be back in a week. I left you money for food and whatever you want. Be a good boy and I made you something to eat for dinner. Love, Aeris'_

Roxas ate his dinner and went to play Katamari. Some people will say this game is boring and for kids, but he thought it is made by a genius. Who wouldn't like the Prince and his cute cousins? And he's father is awesome too. Anyway, he rolled whatever he wanted and walked off to bed when he noticed it's almost midnight.

He couldn't sleep well that night. A redhead disturbed his dreams and thought, but he somehow managed to fall asleep and dream about rolling up the redhead with a huge katamari, go figure.

Roxas woke in the morning feeling weight on him. He opened his eyes and saw red. "What the hell?" he blushed when he noticed what was on him. "Axel? What are you doing here? And how did you got in?" Roxas started panicking and noticed that the redhead was asleep. Roxas studied him and noticed two tattoos on the man's cheek. They were in shape of upside tears. The red head looked really peaceful but Roxas had to get out of bed and figure why the fuck Axel was sleeping on his bed.

"Oi Axel, wake up" he poked the man's cheek. After a few tries Roxas gave up and tried to push the red head of the bed and it worked.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Axel greeted with a smile.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing _here_? Sleeping on_ me_?"

"Hmm…I got lonely so I came over!"

"Get a dog if you're lonely! How the hell do you know where I live?" the annoyed blond yelled. "Damn stalker" he hissed.

"But I'm _your_ stalker. And I don't want a dog"

"I don't care! Now get out of my room I need to get ready for school"

"What school? It's Saturday" Axel smirked and whispered in the blonde's ear "you're so cute". Roxas just blushed furiously and pushed Axel out of his room.

'Wish I had a katamari to roll him up' he mused and chuckled inwardly. The blond went to shower, changed clothes and walked out of his room. He smelled something burning and he ran to the kitchen to see Axel with burned food. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast?" Axel said innocently.

"You almost burned the kitchen, you Idiot!"

"Sorry? I was just trying to make you food" he said and Roxas could swear that Axel sounded sad.

"Just don't try it again, let me do it. Go sit in the living room or something"

"Nah, I'm fine" He leaned on the table and watched the teenager making pancakes with a gentle smile.

"Will you stop staring at me? It's weird" the teenager had a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"But I like watching you. Makes me feel happy, ya'know"

"Happy? Why?"

"Don't know but it's just feel like it" Axel studied every move the smaller male made, it was his job but he really did like doing it. The blond served the pancakes and they ate it quickly.

"So…wanna hung out?" Roxas asked with a blush.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"Umm…wanna play video games or something?"

"Sure"

They played some video games and Axel noticed something. When the blond was concentrating on something really hard his irises narrowed, it wasn't usual. He started to show demonic power signs earlier than his due. Axel wasn't sure if it was good or not, Xemnas might know. And the enemy kept watching him. At least he watched them from far. So he shouldn't notice Roxas' eyes from long range.

After two hours of playing video games, the two decided to go out to walk and show Axel around town. The day fast and Roxas was about to walk home when Axel stopped to peck him on the cheek and whispered "Thanks for date, Roxy".

"I-i-t wa-wasn't-t a d-d-date! And don't call me Roxy!" Roxas shuttered angrily and ran towards his home with red face and a hand on his burning cheek on the spot where Axel kissed him. Axel watched the blond run and chuckled. When the boy was out of his sigh he turned around and walked to his hotel room.

The minute he got to his room he called Xemnas to report. Xemans wasn't happy about the situation. Roxas started to show signs sooner then it's due. That only shows how much power the blonde have. He told Axel to stay close to Roxas and don't let any stranger get close to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ansem looked down at the silver head teen in front of him. "Well, have you found anything new?" he asked in a cold voice.

"No, sir, but the blond started to befriend with someone new" Riku answered politely.

Ansem nodded in thought and said "Hmm. Continue with your mission and keep a sharp eye on that new friend". Riku nodded. "Also, I would like if you will try to befriend Roxas too. Continue reporting to me. Whatever you do, do not hurt Roxas. He is very important to our purpose."

"Sir, what is our purpose exactly?"

"That is revenge to my foolish former student, of course".

"How are you going to use Roxas for that, if I may ask?"

"That is none of your business"

"May I ask what is so special about the kid?"

"This child consumes great power which he got from his deceased mother, Power which is greater than mine. It hasn't awakened yet, but it will soon and that will be the time when you will act. This information is classified. Do not tell it to anyone, understood?"

"Yes, sir" Riku bowed slightly and walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

That's all for the first chapter. :D

This is so embarrassing DX go figure i'm just like that XD Oh! Mood swinging..

Sorry if it's too short or too boring. I know i'm suck at writing but I have nothing better to do.

Bear with me the suckness…and don't hit me please…XD.

Anyway…R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon's bodyguard**

AN: Ohohoho!

Lala. I feel sleepy :(

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. **

**Ch2**

Roxas was panting slightly and he leaned on his door right after he locked himself in the apartment. He felt confused and tired. He just didn't understand why was he so open to the red head? He usually won't open to anyone he knows only for a day. "I just don't get it…Argh…get out of my head!" he slid down on the floor and held his head. He kept mothering "why? why? why?" for almost a hour when he realized he was hungry, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Right after his little dinner he went to bed and the redhead was still hunting his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas found himself in a forest. It gave him a familiar feeling and he walked around and got to a huge tree which looked like it was 100 years old. _

"_Roxas" _

_Roxas turned to try to find the source of the voice. "Who is it?"_

"_Over here"_

_He turned around to the tree and saw something he hasn't noticed before. Before him was a blue flower. The most unique he ever saw. He looked confused at the flower. Since, when flowers could talk? _

"_Don't be afraid. I want to help you" _

"_Huh?" this made the blonde more confused then he was a few seconds before._

"_They will come after you very soon. Stay close to Axel" the flower whispered to him._

"_How do you know Axel? And who are 'they'?" _

"_You'll know later. I'm out of time. Be careful Roxas"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait! Don't go!" the blonde's eyes shot open and he panted and look around the room. He noticed Axel was sleeping on his lap. "Who are 'they'?" he whispered to himself and looked out of the window not bothering to wake the redhead.

Roxas didn't know how long he was staring out the window but the gentle touch of a hand made him jump and whirl around.

"'Morning, sunshine!" Axel greeted him cheerfully.

"Yeah, Morning"

"You okay?" green eyes looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine" Roxas shrugged and walked off to his bathroom. Axel just watched him with a worried frown. Roxas got out of the bathroom five minutes later and glanced over at Axel.

"Say, do you know who are _'they'_?"

"They? What are you talking about Roxas?" Axel looked at him puzzled.

"Never mind, just forget it"

Axel made a mental note to talk about it with Xemnas later. And he followed after the blond to the living room. He watched as Roxas checked the lock and the windows.

"How did you got in? Everything is locked and closed" Roxas stared at Axel curiously.

"Ah, my friend, that is my special ability. One day I'll teach you it if you'll behave yourself" Axel smirked and watched as the blonde shrugged and seated himself on the couch. Axel joined him on the couch and studied the blond. They sat there in a comfortable silence until a ring interrupted and the blonde snatched his cellophane from the table and answered with a bored "hola?"

Roxas heard a gentle laugh and figured its Aeris. "Roxas? Never knew you know Spanish"

"I don't"

"I know" Aeris chuckled a little and continued "How are you doing?"

"Fine"

"Roxas, if anyone sends flowers to our home throw them immediately, ok?"

"Sure but, why? I though that you love flowers…" Roxas said confused and he was responded with a chuckle.

"I do, but there is a wired stalker who sends me flowers all the time and I can't stand him". That made Roxas feel more confused. Aeris was one of these people who liked everyone they met.

"Wonder who that is…Oh, and I got my own annoying stalker" he glanced at Axel who grinned at him.

"You'll meet that idiot eventually. Anyway, be a good boy and don't bite your stalker. I have to go, love you"

"Love you too. Bye" Roxas mumbled and hung up.

Axel looked at him curiously and asked "who was it?"

"My step mother" Roxas stared at Axel for a long time and than finally asked, "Axel?"

"What is it Roxy?"

Roxas didn't bother to correct him and just glared at him. "Do you feel sometimes…you know…like you're being watched?"

"Hmm…donno. Why? Are feeling watched?" Axel looked seriously at him and was responded with a long sigh.

"Yeah. Lately I feel like no matter what I do someone watch me and its freaks me out, y'know?" hopeful blue eyes looked at Axel.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter why" he smiled at the blond warmly. "But maybe it's just a pervert stalker freak"

"Like you?" Roxas grinned at him and Axel looked at him in disbelieve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday was over fast and Monday came, which means, back to school. Hooray. Roxas was blissful that Axel didn't break in last night. But he didn't know Axel was watching him from far.

Roxas was walking towards school, eyes on the road no noticing anything around him or in front him. His mind drifted to the dream he had with the blue flower. He had to know who _'they'_ are. He felt it was something really important. Dream or not it must to have some kind of meaning, right?

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Roxas snapped out of his thought and found himself on the asphalt and saw a hand in front of him. He looked up to see the owner of the hand.

"Are you okay? You should walk where you're going" long silver haired man was offering a hand to Roxas. Roxas ignored the hand and stood up by himself.

"I'm Riku." The silver haired teen smiled. Roxas just blinked at him.

"Roxas." And with that the blonde ignored Riku and continued on his way to school.

"Hey, wait! Why are you ignoring me?" Roxas didn't respond and kept walking. 'Maybe if I'll lich him like that red head guy did, he'll pen up to me…' Riku had to get Roxas to open up to him, but he won't lick him just yet. Licking will be his last resort.

"Oi. Don't ignore me!" he caught Roxas' shoulder and turned him around.

"Leave me alone" blue eyes stared at the silver haired teen coldly.

"Not until you will answer my question. Why are you ignoring me?" aqua eyes pierced into cold blue eyes.

"'Cause. I don't want to and I don't like you" Roxas simply answered and continued walking to school living Riku to stand in the middle of the road.

Riku stared at the blondes retreating back. He cursed under his breath when the blonde was out of sigh. He'll have to use the licking plan sooner than he thought.

Axel watched the whole scene with a very amused smirk. He didn't like the silver haired teen either, he doesn't seemed right.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sat in usual seat in the back between the window and his best friend, Hayner. "Oi, Rox! I heard we got a new transfer student". Roxas looked at the older blond. "You think he'll be hot?" he's brown bright eyes shone with excitement and Roxas smiled at him. Yeah, Hayner is gay. He's been dating Seifer for already a year or so.

"Who knows…"he answered tiredly and just as he planed to get some sleep when the bloody bell rang and Roxas growled.

The teacher entered the room and started to introduce the new student which seemed awfully familiar to Roxas. "This will be your new classmate, treat him nicely" was all of what teacher said.

"I'm Kageru Riku. Nice to meet you" he looked around class and then whispered something to the teacher. The teacher turned to look at Roxas and Hayner with a thoughtful look. "Hayner, move next to Tidus. And you Riku, go and seat next to Roxas". Roxas glared at the silver haired teenager and then turned to glare at the teacher for the rest of the period.

Until lunch time, Roxas ignored Riku tries to befriend him. He went to meet his friends who were sitting at moment at their usual table. "God, I hate him so much!" he growled as he sat next to a chubby brunette.

"Hate who?" the chubby brunette asked puzzled.

"That Riku guy! He's stalking me or something. He's everywhere I go! Help me, Pence!" Roxas grabbed Pence's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Tch, that guy is hot but so annoying"

"Even you Hayner?" asked a brown haired girl.

"Yeah! Olette, that bitch made the teacher move me next to Tidus and the bitch himself moved next to Roxas!". Hayner was angry. He gets angry often but there is always Olette around to calm everyone down.

"Look, I think he just want to befriend Roxas" she turned to Roxas and smiled "I guess he just like you or something".

"Hey Roxas!" someone called from behind. Roxas shivered and cursed under his breath before throwing at Riku something random and running out of the cafeteria towards the gym.

Riku successfully dodged the attack and just stood there. 'I guess I'll have to lick. Nothing is working out with him. Oh well, I'll lick him after PE' and he walked of to the same direction that the blonde ran off to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel didn't like that Riku guy. He was always around Roxas. If he could he would burn him to ashes, but the enemy could find Axel that way and it will risk this mission like that. He still enjoyed watching the blonde. He watched the blonde change to his gym clothes. Oh how he wanted to touch that delicate skin.

He noticed Roxas was going to lie down on the further corner in the backyard under a big oak tree. Looks like he fell asleep. Axel took the opportunity to sit next to him. He watched him for 20 minutes or so and got startled when the blonde mumbled his name. Was he dreaming about him? This made the redhead feel overwhelming happiness inside. He genuinely smiled and stroked Roxas' cheek gently.

Roxas opened his eyes and met with bright green gaze. "Axel?...What are you doing here?"

"Watching you" Axel stared into the blue orbs and grinned when the blonde blushed. Axel pulled the blonde in to a tight hug and whispered alluringly in the blonde's ear "so cute". Roxas felt his face burning even more.

"Roxas! Where are you?"

Roxas started to panicking, what if Riku saw Axel? Axel just tightened the hug and just as Riku showed up Axel disappeared. Roxas blinked, highly confused. How did Axel disappear so fast? It was so fast that he wasn't sure he could blink that fast.

"There you are! What are you doing here?" Riku looked at the confused blond who changed his expression to passive when he glared up at Riku.

"None of your damn business" Roxas lied back on his back and looked up. He saw Axel was smiling at him from a high tree branch. 'How the hell did he got up there?'

Riku stared at Roxas for a while and then he walked to the lying blonde He knelt down and licked the blonde's cheek Roxas gasped and punched Riku straight in the nose. Axel so the whole thing and that's explains why Riku's pants went on fire. "Get away from me!" Roxas yelled at him and walked away to the locker room to change back to the normal school uniform. Riku went to the nurse after he successfully put the fire down. This kid knows how to break a nose. All tries to befriend the kid were failures, his enemy attacked him after all the pants won't burn themselves or something and he have to tell all of it to Diz.

'It sucks to be me...' was the only thought that past his silver head.

----------------------------------------------------------------

PE was Roxas' last lesson for today. So right after he changed cloth, he went home. He noticed that Axel was following him, but it didn't bother him. Strangely enough, he felt secured with the redhead and too comfortable. What did bother him was the strength of his punch. He never could punch that hard and it even didn't hurt him, usually it would hurt, right?

Roxas was a few blocks from school when Axel decided to walk next to him. Axel wrapped a possessive arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. "A-axel, what a-?" the blushing blonde was stopped by a finger on his lip.

"You're mine and I won't let anyone else to touch you" he said gently to the blond and frowned when he though about what the silver haired did twelve minutes ago.

They kept walking like that despite the blonde's tries to escape the grip on his waist. Axel noticed the blonde's strength. He got stronger, much stronger.

They got to Roxas' apartment and on the small 'welcome' carpet were laying flowers. It would be a waist to throw it, but its Aeris' orders so it can't be help it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku entered a dark room, it's only light was from a 5 or so. Ansem was sitting in front of them like usual. His orange eyes glared at one of the screens. "Well Riku, how was your day?"

"Not so good, sir"

"And why is that?" Ansems tone became colder.

"He refuses to befriend with me and I got attacked by him and the enemy" Riku said.

"How did Roxas attack you and what kind of attack the enemy did?" Ansem started to sound curious.

"The kid punched me in the nose and the enemy somehow made my pants burn, sir"

"I see. Interesting. Riku, keep trying to befriend him. If you will disappoint me you know what will happen to your beloved lover"

"Don't do anything to him, I beg you!"

"Well then, succeed in this mission and he'll go free"

"I'll do my best, sir!" Riku answered sharply and left the room frowning and cursing inwardly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AN

That was a weird chapter. Hehe…Riku is licking people xP.

I don't hate Riku! XD sorry Riku :( I didn't meant to be mean…but I do hate Ansem XD

It sucks; I know…anyway R&R and make me feel less useless than I am already XD…


	3. Chapter 3

Demon's bodyguard

**Demon's bodyguard**

AN: Yay! Sorry I haven't update for so long…I didn't have much time. Hell, I even wasn't home for a week xO

I was working on my cosplay, and then there was the con…

Hehe I was cosplaying as Kuro from katamari and my friend was the prince, ah..that was so much fun 8D!

Wish I could do that again tomorrow sigh…

Thanks to all who reviewed. It's so nice of ya :D hehehe...cx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. **

**Ch3**

Riku was storming through the halls. He looked really furious after his meeting with Diz.

"Hey Riku, wait up"

Riku was too ticked off and didn't notice the dark red colored head girl who was trying to catch up with his fast pace. "Hey, wait!" the girl tugged his shirt he noticed her. Blue-purple eyes watched him worriedly "What happened with Diz? You never act like this except when he mentions him…"

"Well, he did! I hate that guy so much! Kairi, we have to get him out of here…" Riku's aqua eyes were dull and sorrowful.

"I know Riku…Diz and his stupid key. What does he even have to do with a key?"

"He doesn't tell me. What ever it is, he wants Roxas for the same purpose" Riku calmed down a little and continued walking with Kairi. They walked for 5 or so minutes in silence until Riku broke it when they got to a deserted small park. "Did you see Roxas'?"

Kairi glanced at Riku for a moment confused "Yeah…why?" Riku didn't answer and Kairi took her time to think. "Now that you mention it, they are alike, aren't they?"

"They are, and that's why I think the have to do something with each other. I was talking to 'King' about it. He is trying to figure that out. He talks to Xemnas, they exchange information and investigating it together."

"So, they have any plan already?"

"They're working on it with Zexion. Meanwhile, they sent Xemnas' best guy to protect Roxas" Riku looked up at the December sky.

"Hey, Kairi, ever heard about number 8?"

--

Roxas was sleeping soundly but he started to whimper softly when he was feeling tingle of pain in his back. The pain didn't last for long and he woke in the morning feeling a little bit sore.

He went to take a shower everything was fine until he noticed a little new and bright blue mark on his back. He ignored it and though it may be from a hit or something.

He got ready to school and walked out of the apartment.

Axel decided to show up somewhere on the way to school. Axel was silent and only greeted him with 'Morning, sunshine'. Roxas noted it was too wired it made him feel a little worried about the older male. He had known axel for what? Four days or so and Axel never stopped talking that time. Axel just wasn't the quiet type of guy.

Axel walked Roxas to the gates and said his goodbye. Roxas stared at Axel's retreating figure, when it was out of his sight he shook he's head and headed to his first period.

Riku didn't show up…'that's odd. Why everyone acts so strange today?'

Normally Roxas wouldn't fall asleep during lessons, but he did. He was sleeping through the first two lessons. Then, his math period came. He would have slept, but who could sleep when he get steadily objects thrown at him every time he rest his head on the desk.

Roxas felt to tired and didn't feel like staying for the rest of his periods, so he decided to go home early and sleep. He was already on his way in a shortcut through an ally when he was shoved roughly to the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, chicken-wuss?"

"Leave me alone, Seifer. I don't have time for this" The shorter blond glared tiredly at the scarred one.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"None of your fucking business. Now let go of me"

"And of if I don't?" Seifer smirked and pressed Roxas to the wall with his body. His face was too close for Roxas' liking and he caught the shorter blonde's wrists. He pinned them above the spiky head.

"Let go!" Roxas glared icily at Seifer. "What are you going to do? Rape me?" the blond asked sarcastically.

"And what if I am?" Seifer whispered in the blonde's ear and nibbled it. Roxas started to panic and tried to struggle, but the taller blonde surpassed him with strength.

"S-stop!"

Seifer ignored him and continued to nibble and lick along the blonde's jaw line down to his neck. With every lick and nibble, the spiky blonde struggled harder. Seifer freed one hand, so now his other one was holding Roxas' wrists.

He moved his mouth to Roxas' soft lips. His tongue tried to gained entrance to Roxas' warm carven, but as stubborn as he was he refused. Seifer used his free hand to crawl under the blonde's shirt and pinch his nipple. Roxas' gasped and the scarred teen used the opportunity to slip his tongue.

Roxas struggled harder and bite Seifer's tongue but he only groaned in respond. Roxas' felt sharp pain in his head and teethes. Tears were rolling on his cheek and Seifer's hand started to move to the south. Roxas tried to bit the foreign tongue again, and this time it made Seifer to full back with a bleeding tongue.

Roxas' got free and ran straight home with all his might. He got home and surprisingly, he wasn't panting. he went to change clothes and fast next to a mirror, he saw something weird and got back to the mirror.

He froze in front of it and fell backwards from surprise?

"WHAT THE HELL?"

--

Axel left Roxas at the school gates and continued walking towards the station. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket which was Xemnas' orders.

'How can I watch after Roxy like this?' he whined in his mind and walked through a black portal he made in some ally on the way. He walked out of there. He now stood on the tower station and watched Twilight's Town. He sensed someone approaching from behind.

"So you finally showed up, hmm?"

"You're number 8?" surprise was very noticeable in the others voice. Axel turned around and smirked.

"Why, Riku, yes I am" The redhead watched Riku with a smirk. Riku looked shocked, but he changed his expression to a normal one quickly.

"Never guessed that _you_ are the famous number _8_"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Riku smirked at the redhead's reaction. "Whatever, never mind. So, you are the 'king's spy?" Riku nodded. "Ok, guess will work together from now on and don't you dare lick Roxy again"

Riku chuckled "I won't. Hmm…8? What are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, Xemnas said we have to watch Roxas'. You're reports to Diz, its Diz, right?" Riku nodded and Axel continued "should contain stuff like 'Roxas hate me, he doesn't show anything'. You got it right?" Riku nodded again and Axel scratched the side of his head thoughtfully "And afterwards I guess we'll get more orders from 'king' and Xemnas. Oh, by the way, I'm Axel. A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" The redhead offered a hand shake.

"Riku" Riku took Axel hand and shook it lightly.

"Oh, it's already noon. I should go. Hmm…see ya later!" Axel saluted and walked through another dark portal to Roxas' apartment. The second he got in, he heard a shocked 'what the hell' from one of the rooms. He searched the source and founded Roxas on the floor in front of a mirror.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" Axel knelt down to watch the blonde.

Roxas pointed at the mirror and said with a shaky voice "T-there w-w-was me. M-me with animal e-ears". Axel observed the blonde's head. There was blood in his hair on two spots but there weren't any signs of injury, just blood. He noticed the blonde's lips were swollen and he had a little bit blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry. You must be tired and imagine things. Now, open your mouth" Axel reassured him. Roxas hesitated to open the mouth but did. Axel scanned for injuries or something, but found nothing except that he noticed Roxas has grown fangs, really big fangs. "Ok, everything is alright. Now get some sleep" Roxas nodded and started to get up, but gasped when he was lifted up bridal style by strong arms.

"P-put me down. I can walk" Roxas was blushing and tried to push Axel's well toned chest.

"No can do" Axel grinned and walked to Roxas' bed. Roxas huffed in his arms and slightly pouted. "There you go. If you need anything, just call my name" Axel put Roxas' down on the bed and walked off to the living room. He checked that Roxas' door was closed, he phoned to his superior.

"Yo!" he greeted cheerfully. He heard Xemnas sigh. "The kid started to grow fangs…and it seems like animal ears appeared on his head, but they disappeared or something"

"Hmm…how do you know there were ears?"

"He said he saw them, besides, there are blood stains on his hair"

"I see…the fangs are still there?"

"Yep..."

"I see. I will contact you later. Be careful, number 8"

"I will, dun worry" Axel said dismissively.

"Well, I better get going. Goodbye" and he closed his phone. He pulled one glove off and a small flame formed on his finger. Axel looked at it and started to play with it in his hands until it slowly and steadily formed into a fireball. He watched it with a grin like a child who got a new toy. It was already late evening and Roxas was sleeping for two hours or more. At least he had something to do to burn the time…

--

Riku was walking down the streets of Twilight Town. His long silver hair shined in the night, he was walking towards the woods. He didn't feel like going back to report to Diz. He hated that guy so, so, so much. He turned around and headed to the sunset hill. It wouldn't hurt anyone if he sat there and lazed around.

Even though it was already night here, the sky had purple and orange shades. There weren't as much orange as in the day light, but still. It reminded him of the sunset from where he came, Destiny Island.

"…Sora…" he whispered softly. He's beautiful aqua eyes were now filled with sorrow and longing.

Sora, Kairi and he were best friends since they were 4 years old or something around. He knew Sora since dippers and they were always together, then Kairi moved to the island and they got along pretty well. Somewhere in middle school he and Sora started to date and Kairi supported them and they were never separated before, especially he and Sora, until not long ago when Diz showed up. That man just showed up 3 weeks ago and took Sora away…It's been 3 weeks since he saw Sora…

Riku hit the bench frustrated at that memory. He just went to get Sora some ice cream…he took his eyes of him for only 5 minutes…and that bastard took him! He felt so guilty and furious, it all was his fault...

A vibration shook Riku out of his thoughts and he answered the annoying vibrating thing. "Hello?"

"Riku! Where are you? It's after midnight! You know Diz won't like it!" a panicked voice yelled at him.

He chuckled and answered coolly "Relax, Kai. I'll be right there…I was just clearing my mind and didn't notice the time". He heard a small growl from the other line.

"I guess you forgot that Diz won't punish you, but he'll punish Sora instead!" she yelled angrily at him.

"Oh shit! I'll be right there!" Riku felt so stupid. He hit himself in the head and sprinted to the woods. He won't let Sora suffer, no matter what.

Surprisingly, he managed to get to Diz's office in less than five minutes. He straightened himself and knocked on the door, when he heard a low 'come in' he opened the door quickly and faced Diz.

Diz looked…like always. The orange eyes were piercing and cold and his face was hidden with red bandages.

"Sorry sir for being late" he bowed apologetically in front of him. Diz just stared and Riku kept his head bowed.

"You're lucky, Riku. If you were late for another two minutes I would have punished you. Now, straight yourself". Riku straighten himself and concentrated at a screen behind Diz's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir"

"What news do you have for me today?"

"Nothing new. Roxas was acting normal and that's all" Riku lied. He haven't seen Roxas today…

"Very well. Do tell me if there are any developments. You're dismissed" he glared at the teen in front of him.

"Sir, can you please tell me if Sora and Roxas connected to each other?" Riku _almost_ pleaded, almost.

Diz stared at him for a while and answered with calm 'yes, now go away'.

Riku got out and walked up the stairs back to the second floor. He walked through the fancy hallway until he reached a door. He walked inside and was greeted by a familiar redheaded girl and another blond one.

"Well? How did it go?" Kairi shoot up to Riku and shook him. He somehow managed to mutter an 'okay' and she released him and let a relieved sigh.

The blonde girl stayed quietly in her place and just smiled softly while she drawn on her sketchbook. She always drawn, but she was nice.

"I was so worried! Don't do that ever again!" Kairi punched him in the shoulder and sat down on a white chair near by. When you think about it, everything in this room was white…so bright.

"Don't worry, he'll be freed soon" the blonde girl smiled at Riku and Kairi.

"Thanks Nami, but I don't know about it" Riku sighed.

"Don't talk like that, it will be soon, you'll see!" Kairi scolded him and grinned at Namine.

Namine was taken against her will by Diz too, but he thinks she is harmless and keeps her in this room. She was really nice, and she couldn't draw that well, but she still did it for some unknown reason. No one knows why Diz needs her, but Riku and Kairi want to help her escape too. She was wired sometimes…it looked like she could read people mind and she always knew when it'll rain…

"Guess I'll get going…duty calls. Later" and Riku left the girls in the room. He had to meet the 'king'…

--

Roxas was having that dream again…not the rolling redheads katamari one, but the one with the pretty flower.

_Roxas stood in front of the blue flower. It still looked as beautiful as it was last time, it even seemed somehow happier than last time. Roxas felt weird…he was talking to a flower…and tried to figure out its feelings…yeah__...anyway, he smiled down at the flower and greeted it, "Hi. You look happier today"._

"_I am" the flower answered. The blonde sat down in__ front of the flower._

"_Why?"_

"'_cause, I think that I'll be freed soon" If the flower could, it would have smiled._

"_You're not free?" he titled his head to the side in a confused manner._

"_No…I've been captured by the bad people…but I know that my precious people will send me free soon" the flower answered._

"_I want to help you too"_

_The flower was silent and his petals danced in the soft wind._

"_You can't. The bad man is after you" the flower said softly. _

_Roxas was quiet for a while. "Who…who is the bad man?" he asked._

"_I don't know. He didn't tell me and his face is covered, but he has and orange colored eye. That's all I know…But they will come so be carefull"_

"_O__k…the bad people…who are 'they'?" Roxas saw the flower started to disappear from his sight. He could hear the flower tries to shout to him something but he managed to hear only 'Seioth'? and something like 'kad' or 'klad' or both? _

_He figured that he forgot to ask how it knew about Axel…but it was too late…t__he enormous tree which the flower was always under it faded too…_

--

AN: Ah…sorry it took so long to update…ehehe…

Don't throw at me things xO

Yeah…I hate Diz…

It is so much fun to play with kh figures XD…too bad I that I have only Roxy :(

Aaaanyway…Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon's bodyguard**

AN: WOOHOOO! long time no see? ehehe... PLEASE don't kill me !

Too much happened and i was too lazy to update or i wasn't in the mood... my dear grandfather passed away.. I really liked him. life sucks D:

I got new computer and i celebrated my birthday (19.6) :D

Anyway, I'm truly sorry!

thanks for the reviews :D hope you'll enjoy this chap...

oh, there's another con soon :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...damn **

**Ch3**

Roxas had been woken up by the bright sun. "Damn sun", he mumbled and opened his eyes. He met with the sight of annoyed redhead who was mumbling to himself about who knows what.  
"Where the hell did you get that?", the redhead suddenly asked and pointed at Roxas neck. Roxas blinked confused and stared strangely at Axel. He walked to the bathroom ignoring the redhead's questions. he took a shower and whatever he do every morning. when he got to the mirror, he looked at the point Axel pointed at and saw a bite mark, yep, it was a hickey.  
The memories of yesterday hit him and he gasped, he remembered the encounter with Seifer and the ears. He rubbed his head in the area where the ears where. strange. not even a bump, maybe Axel was right and it really was his imagination.  
He quickly wore long sleeved shirt with a tall collar under his school uniform which covered the mark, but he still warped himself a white scarf and it was kinda in the middle of the winter so it was really cold outside. He finished getting ready and walked to the living room to meet Axel who was still looking annoyed.  
"Well, where did you get that?" he asked impatiently.  
"A dog tried to eat me...?" Roxas offered lamely. He didn't want to tell Axel what happened yesterday. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to tell him. It looked like Axel didn't believe him, who would believe to that lame excuse anyway. The red head moved from his place next to the door to in front of Roxas.  
"Yeah. and rainbow colored cows are flying in the sky. So, where did you got that?" Axel leaned very close to the blond's neck. and lowered the collar of the shirt to examine the bite mark. "Doesn't look like a dog's bite to me.  
"It's not your busyness. Could you drop it for now? I'm going to be late for school" Roxas said uneasily and took Axel's hand gently off him.  
The redhead sighed and followed Roxas out of the apartment. Honestly, why should he care about a little hickey anyway...he shouldn't care about who Roxas dates anyway. He is there only to protect the kid and watch after him. so why does he has that argue to burn something about thinking of Roxas dating someone?...Must be the stress...yeah..it's the stress.  
They were almost halfway to school when Roxas felt that Axel was moving closer to him. he tried to move away but Axel caught him by the arm and hooked it to his one. he whispered to him quietly "stay close to me". Roxas gave him a confused look and studied the red heads face, it looked serious and his green eyes had a weird glint of something like excitement. They walked a few more steps, but when they turned to a shortcut that Roxas always use in his way to school the surrendering felt unusual and everything looked darker. Axel stopped walking and the blond stopped too because Axel still had his arm. Axel smirked and turned around what caused to Roxas turn around after him. and now they were facing a black pool.  
It didn't look wet, just dark. Roxas noticed a yellow glow in there. he rubbed his eye with his free hand and looked at the dark pool again, no glowing, must be imagining again. but then out of the pool pocked two antes like things and slowly a head shape was poking out with big round yellow eyes and slowly a small body followed the round head. Now standing in front of them, there was a dark black creature with yellow eyes who came out of a black pool. 'Hey, where did the pool go?' Roxas was starting to panic. This was way too weird. he stepped back behind the redhead beside him who looked unfazed about the situation. the creature turned back into a pool and started moving towards the two boys. Axel just took off one glove and formed a fireball in his hand. the pool shaped itself to the little creature again and tried to attack the blond, but before the little dark thing could try to move again, Axel throw the fire ball at him. The creature disappeared and everything looked normal again.  
Roxas looked at Axel "w-what..what was that.  
"A heartless" Axel answered simply.  
"Heartless"  
"Yeah. They are low demons which still other people hearts and devour them. It's really rare to see them in day light...if you ask me, personally, i think they are cute" he said as he put his glove back on.  
"...Demons?" Roxas was confused. Demons are just an imaginary creatures like dragons and fairies. there is no way they exist, right?...

...

RIGHT?!

...but he just saw one..."Are you one too?" Axel scratched his cheek in though "Hmm...no...I'm something more complicated. I'll explain you later", He pointed at the shorter boy "You have school now, don't you?...and I'll answer your other questions later too...okay?" Axel ruffled the blond's spiky hair and smiled down at him. "but-"  
"No but. Now, let's get going. You can explain me after where you got that thing after school too" he said will pointing at Roxas' neck. Roxas huffed and they started to walk again. They were three blocks away when Axel's phone rang. Axel answered it with a casual 'yo' a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, me too. So, what's up? no, why?" he glanced at Roxas and scowled lightly "is it important? Aw...ok. I'll call you back" he stuffed his phone back to his pocket. "I have to go now. I'll see you after school" he saluted playfully and walked toward a different direction. Roxas just stared at the fading figure of the redhead.

what the hell was that all about? Roxas felt annoyed. It was so irritating! he was confused, too confused and what happened now and a few minutes ago didn't make anything better. That redhead was so frustrating. frustrating and annoying. Maybe he should tell Axel about what happened with Seifer, but he didn't want to tell him that.

He was now 26 minutes late for school. Fuck school. and off he went to the station tower. the streets were almost empty except for a few who were on the way to work. The weather was nice. The sun was already high in the sky. he finally, got to the tower and climbed up.

He wasn't expecting for someone to be up there.

There was a blond girl. dressed in white. she was sketching something and humming softly. He glanced at the sketch and it looked so familiar. it was a sketch of a boy, he had spiky brown hair and a round face. His eyes were closed but something nagged him in his head that they were blue. "who's that?" he asked curiously. the girl yelped and turned to look at him. She had those big baby blue eyes, they realy reminded him of his own. she turned back shyly and said softly, "He's a friend. You scared me"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Roxas" he sat next to her and offered a hand.

"Namine" she shook his hand and turned back to her sketch book.

"You're new in town? I haven't seen you here before"

"No, I was raised here. This town is so peaceful"

"Yeah, it is...sometimes too peaceful" he said as he watched the view. Namine was back to sketching. Roxas lied down and just watched the cloudy sky. He started to drift away when he heard Namine whisper, "Save Sora" and than he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Yo, Demyx"

"You're alone now?"

"Yeah, what is it? You said you have a message for me or something?"

"Yes, Axel, I'll be joining to your mission soon and when i will, I'll have the detailed orders from the superior about what to do after the kid's birthday"

"Ok" if only Demyx joins than it will be a piece of cake. it's been a long time since i had a mission with anyone.

"I won't be the only one who will join you, this mission sounds like it will be kinda difficult"

Well, shit. Must be something special...it's been more than 30 years since we had mission with more than two members.

"Shit"

"Well, anyway, how are you doing?" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Fine, how are things with Zexy?" Axel chuckled. Demyx only serious when it's about work. all the other times his cool and happy.

"Like always...You know, trying to act cold and smart. He got really mad when I wet his book..."

"heh, figures. still a book worm, hmm?"

"Yeah...anyway. I have to go, dude. I have a meeting with the superior and the others"

"Sure, I'll see you soon"

"Bye" and he heard a soft click.

"Now, where is blondie?" Axel walked down the street and toward the school.

* * *

"What do you mean he didn't show up?" his emerald eyes narrowed on the silver head.

"He didn't come to school!" Riku stayed calm. "He skipped school"

"Shit!" Axel hissed and made a portal, "I'll find him...next time skip school too if you have too" and he disappeared.

"You were the one who had to bring him here anyway, idiot" Riku grumbled and walked away.

* * *

Roxas woke up, he was alone and it was already afternoon. he sat up and he felt that something fell to his lap. a drawing of a blond boy in a black coat sitting on this tower with ice cream. Next to the boy was a taller figure with the same black coat, he had red spiky long hair. It awfully reminded him of Axel, so the blond boy must be himself, right?

what the hell?

He just met Namine, so even if she knows Axel...how did she knew that Roxas knows him too? and who's Sora? Sora...sounds familiar...

"A little naughty, aren't we?" was whishpered to his ear. Roxas yelped and turned around.

"Axel..." he's face heated up.

"I was looking everywhere for you!", the redhead had his hands on his hips in a scolding manner.

"I just didn't feel like going to school..." he mumbeled. Axel sat next to him and noticed the drawing.

"Hey what's this?" he pointed at the blond's lap.

Axel, do you know a girl named Namine?" he stared at the drawing.

"No...why?"

"It just...she drew this and...it's just weird..." he showed the drawing to Axel.

"Hmm...interesting" he mused. They sat in silence for a while until Axel shook his head lightly, "Hey, Roxy, you wanna tell me now what happened yesterday?"

"Not really"

"Aw, come on! you can tell me!" the redhead whined a little.

Roxas sighed, "That's the point. I don't even know you..."

"Then ask what ever you want to know about me"

"How about, _what_ are you?" he glared into the green eyes.

"That's kinda complicated" he scratched behind his head, "we don't really know ourselves what we are...each of us control an element. You could call us gods, elements, whatever you want to"

"What do you mean us?"

"I'm coming from an organization called Organization XIII. We have twelve members and i'm number VIII", Roxas looked like he was about to ask something but Axel cut in, "Don't ask why it's Organization XIII instead of Organization XII. I have no idea, I guess it sound cooler", he grinned down to the boy.

Roxas nodded, maybe they were fairies. You know, Axel the fire fairy! Roxas bursted in a fit of laughs, 'AHAHA Axel with wings HAHA and fluffy dress HAHAHA with a cute fury stuff'. Axel looked amused at the blond's sudden fit. He looked so cute laughing like that. Roxas calmed down and looked at Axel who was looking amused. "what's so funny?"

"Nothing" Roxas smiled.

"so...anymore questions?"

"Oh.." Roxas hummed thoughtfully, "those things will attack us again?"

"probably, but don't worry. Just stick with me and you'll be ok", Axel ruffled the blond hair, "heh, Sunset"

Roxas turned to watch the sunset, it's been long time since he watched the sunset from here. too long. It gave him kinda nostalgic feeling inside, reminded him of the days when he was younger and was coming up here everyday to eat seasalt ice cream with Hayner, Pence and Ollete. They still coming up here, but not as much as they used too...usually only on vacations.

"It's beautiful". Roxas blue eyes were sparkling at the sight and he had a wide smile.

"Yeah, It is" a sincere smile ghosted on his lips.

"Hey, Axel, want to go eat some ice cream?", the younger boy asked without looking away from the view.

"Sure"

* * *

A/N: ouch, my neck :(

err...yay...Axel the fairy :D!

hoho! soooooooooorry again for the late update...heh you can kick my ass next time it'll take so long...

I'm happy insert kefka's laugh guess what i'm getting? ohohoho! **Cloud Strife Hardy Daytona Figure**!! insert Kuja's laugh

well, R&R my lovely readers! I truly love you all, my loveable readers!


End file.
